Wassailia Miracle
by annie.cassidy.50
Summary: On the eve of Wassailia, Princess Sofia notices a young couple in need of help out in the cold. Their carriage broke down and the wife is going to have a baby very soon. To make matters worse, Princess Amber is not at all pleased to have them in the castle. Will this Wassailia work out for everyone? Or will it all end in disaster?
1. Prologue

A Christmas tale is what I will tell.

One that has been told many times before, it's just that swell!

Though many love to hear it told

For some, it has gotten old

But this one has a slightly different spin

And it will surely make you win

It all begins in Enchancia, a kingdom faraway

Where all is happy and gay

You must be most anxious for the story to begin

Now let us start because your patience must be wearing thin


	2. Chapter 1

Late at night on the eve of Wassailia, Princess Sofia was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Fantasies of presents and special holiday treats filled her mind. Suddenly, she was awoken from her slumber by the commotion outside. She stepped out of her bed and slowly ventured towards the window. At first, all she could see were two figures and a wooden carriage. But when she took a closer look, she observed much more. She noticed a young man looking at the broken wheel on the carriage, nervously pacing back and forth. Sitting in the carriage was a gorgeous young woman. She was leaning back in her seat with one hand placed on her round belly and breathing short, fast breaths. Sofia put on her silk robe and raced over to her step-sister's bedroom.

"Amber! Amber!" she cried as she rapped on the door. Eventually, Amber stepped out of her room. "What's the matter, Sofia?" Amber asked, slightly annoyed. "I saw some people outside and I think they need help." "Sofia, they can probably take care of themselves so don't bother with them." "But their carriage is broken and it's snowing really heavily. What can they do?" "Well we can't just let them in the castle. They could be thieves! Believe me, it's happened before. Princess Cleo's family almost lost everything when an old beggar tried to steal their treasures after being offered shelter." "Well I'm not going to let one person's bad experience stand in my way. I'm going out there whether you like it or not!" "Alright, I see that you're not going to give up anytime soon so I have no choice but to help you." "Great! I need you to go wake mom and dad up while I go and check on the people outside." And with that, the girls headed in their separate directions.

Sofia ventured across the hallways and down the front steps until she reached the young couple. "Hi, I'm Sofia" she said cheerfully "and you look like you need some help." "That's very kind of you, but we don't wish to burden you with our troubles" the young man responded. "I would be more than happy to help, it is Wassailia after all." "Well, our carriage has a broken wheel and I don't have the tools to fix it. Also, my wife is going to have her baby soon and we could use a place to stay." "You can stay here at the castle and my family will take care of you. I'll even give you my room for the both of you to sleep in." "Bless you! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Joshua. It's an honor to meet you, Princess Sofia." "Nice to meet you, too."

Suddenly, King Roland stepped out of the castle with his wife, Queen Miranda, and daughter, Amber. "It's bitter cold out here", King Roland pointed out. "Why don't you come inside the castle and warm up?" "Thank you, your majesty." Joshua said, thankfully.


	3. Chapter 2

Once King Roland led the couple into the castle he said "You two must be exhausted and starving from your journey. Joshua, why don't you come to the kitchen and I'll have the chef fix you something to eat. Then maybe James and I can give you a hand with that carriage. Miranda, Amber, Sofia why don't you all bring Maria up to Sofia's room so she can rest." "Ok, Dad." Sofia responded.

The trio gently guided Maria into the elevator and down the hallways until they finally reached Sofia's room. Once they had gotten her onto the bed, Maria said "I'm very grateful for your kindness." "It's not trouble at all" Miranda responded. "You must be famished. Let me fetch you some warm broth." "Thank you, your highness." Then, Sofia began making Maria as comfortable as possible. "I still don't see why you insisted upon letting these people stay in the castle" Amber complained. "Amber! Wassailia is about giving to others even when we don't want to. It's called making a sacrifice. You remember the story of our Wassailia pageant, don't you?" "Of course I do, Sofia! But that was different. Mary and Joseph weren't thieves." "Well, Maria and Joseph aren't either! Now, we don't have time to argue. Please go and get me a pillow from your room." "What?! Why do I have to give up one of _my_ pillows?" "Because I've already given her all of mine. Look, if you cooperate with me I'll see if I can get mom and dad to let you open a present early." Amber paused for a moment before she answered "Fine! I'll do it." She then went to her room and brought Maria one of her pillows.

Meanwhile, Joshua was sitting in the grand dining room with King Roland and Prince James. "You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" Roland asked Joshua. "Well, I've always wanted children but I'm nervous about being a father." "What are you nervous about?" "Well, my wife and I are very poor and I've been out of a job for quite a while. What if I can't afford to feed the new baby?" Upon hearing this, a troubled look appeared on Roland's face. He then turned to the villager and said "I could give you a job here at the castle. I would pay you the best so you wouldn't have to worry about feeding your family." "You-you would do that for me?" "Of course, but let's worry about that later. For now, let's focus on repairing that broken wheel." "I can help too" said James. "We learned how to repair carriages in school." "That's wonderful, James" Roland responded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

The extra pairs of hands proved useful. They men and boy put in their best effort until the wagon was fixed. Joshua went up to Sofia's room and announced "We fixed the wagon, Maria. Now let's get you to the hospital." "Alright" Maria answered. The young man took his wife by the hand and helped her up but she let out a loud "Oh!" and immediately fell back down with her left hand resting on her large belly. "Joshua, I just can't make it!" she claimed. "In that case, I'd better fetch the doctor." Roland announced. "You two make yourselves comfortable. We'll do anything to make you feel welcome." "What?! Daddy you can't be serious! I'm a princess and that means I'm supposed to be served! I'm not supposed to serve others!" "Amber, part of being a princess means looking out for others and not just yourself. I know you can do it because you're much better than that." "But it's so hard!" "No one ever said that being a princess was always easy." So King Roland put on his coat, raced out the door, and commanded the coachman to take him to Doctor Bright's clinic.


	4. Chapter 3

At the castle, everyone was doing all that they could to make the couple as happy as possible. They fetched extra blankets and pillows and consoled them when they were anxious. During this time, Maria had several contractions. Some of them were so strong that they caused her to wail aloud in pain. Eventually Amber declared "I can't take this anymore! I've done nothing but fetch things for these villagers! It's long past my bedtime and I need my beauty sleep! I'm going to bed." So she ran out of the room and into her own.

Just as she was about to tuck herself in she noticed a picture of a beautiful, golden-blonde-haired woman with the kindest eyes ever to be seen. Suddenly, Amber remembered a time when she was only four years old. She had come down with a terrible fever and was even throwing up occasionally. It wasn't pleasant, but her mother stayed by her bedside the entire time she was ill. "Mommy?" she asked. "Don't you want to go to your gardening club meeting?" "A little bit" her mother responded. "Then why are you staying here with me?" "Because I love you and I want the best for you, my dear." Amber's mother had set aside her own desires so that she could be there for her daughter in her time of need. Realizing how selfish she had been in comparison to her mother's generous act, she sat down and wept. Suddenly she realized that her tears weren't going to solve anything. It was time to make things right!

Outside Sofia's bedroom, she heard her sister talking to the young couple. "My baby is rather excited to come into this world." Maria mentioned as she rubbed her belly. "He or she has been kicking with joy. Maybe a story will calm baby down. After all, babies love stories." "One story coming right up." Sofia answered. She searched her bookcase for the perfect book until she found one with Mother Goose on the cover. She read every nursery rhyme in the book from _Hey-Diddle-Diddle_, to _Mary Had A Little Lamb_, to _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Once Sofia finished reading, Maria looked at her and said "Dear Princess Sofia, it has been a long night for you. Aren't you tired?" "I am, but I get to help you so it's ok. Besides, this night is really reminding me of my daddy. He worked very hard to support me and my mom and he always took good care of us. He died a year ago." "I'm so sorry." "It's alright, I like talking about my dad. I know that he's looking down at me from heaven right now and is feeling really proud of me. Besides, he'll always be there in my heart and in my mind."

Just then, Amber stepped into the room. "Amber? I thought you had gone to bed." "I was going to, Sofia, but I decided I had to apologize." Amber then turned to the young couple and said "I know you two were really in a dreadful situation and needed some help but I only focused on what I wanted. Then I remembered how my mother took good care of me even when it wasn't easy. She was one of the most important people in my life and I lost her when I was six. Wassailia just isn't the same without her. To make things better for myself and for you, I've decided that I want to be just like she was. I'm sorry for being so selfish." "All is forgiven, dear child." Amber looked over at Maria and admired her long, silky, wavy, brown hair. "Your hair is beautiful!" she remarked "I could braid it for you if you would like. Consider it my way of making up to you." "That would be wonderful." Maria said.

Soon, King Roland arrived with Dr. Bright and not a moment too soon. The time had come for Maria and Joshua's baby to be born. In no time at all, a baby boy was born. He had dark hair and stunning blue eyes. After getting him cleaned up and examined, it was determined that he was a healthy baby. They named him Emmanuel. Maria wrapped the baby in a scarf that she was wearing. "He has your eyes, love." Joshua pointed out. "He has your warm smile, dear." Maria stated. The two looked lovingly into each-other's eyes and kissed. "Hold on, let me get something" said Amber. She went to grab something from her room and returned with a blanket that she had knitted in school. "You all have been so kind to us" said Joshua "We hope that our son will grow up to be as kind as all of you."

It had gotten rather late and was time everyone went to bed. But before they did, King Roland allowed the children to open one present each. Under the tree a small box wrapped in wrapping paper caught Amber's eye. Once she opened the box, a pair of clip-on diamond earring was revealed. She ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around him as she cried "Thank you, daddy! I love them!" She immediately put them on. Suddenly, she heard a sweet voice that said "I am so proud of you, Amber my dear!" Amber then went to her room and gazed outside at the stars. Up in the sky, she saw a star that was bigger and brighter than any of the others. It was the best Christmas ever!

The End.


End file.
